Slipped Away
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Cho resolve ir até a lápide de Michelle Vega pela primeira vez após o funeral.


**Título**: Slipped Away

**Autora**: Tris Lupin

**Categoria**: The Mentalist, Fandom, Drama

**Advertências**: Spoilers do 7x10. Se você ainda não viu o episódio, ainda dá tempo de fechar a janela.

**Classificação**: (PG)

**Capítulos**: OneShot

**Completa**: [x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **_Cho resolve ir até a lápide de Michelle Vega pela primeira vez após o funeral._

**Disclaimer:** O de sempre, The Mentalist não me pertence e sim ao Bruno Heller. Se pertencesse, nunca ninguém iria morrer a essa altura do campeonato. #inconformada

**Nota da autora:** Sim, eu estou inconformada. Mas, como nada é perfeito, depois de chorar como uma criança com o episódio, tive a ideia de escrever essa fic. Procurando uma música que ajudasse a vir inspiração, encontrei essa dos tempos de ouro da Avril, que acreditem, eu não conhecia (Link do Youtube  watch?v=BphrCg8SDFI). Talvez, por ela ser tão _triste. _Mas maravilhosa. The Mentalist destruiu meu coração e está acabando com o meu tempo pra estudar #medo.

E antes que eu esqueça: sim, estou com MUITA pena do Wylie, porque eu sei que ele gostava dela. Mas quem passou os momentos mais dramáticos e traumatizantes com a Vega foi o _Cho._ Mais uma vez, Tim Kang e Josie Loren deram um banho de interpretação, apesar de eu amar o Simon e a Robin #JisbonForever

Vamos à fic.

Beijos.

_Sinto falta dela. Da companhia nos casos, sempre falando o tempo inteiro. As vezes, me lembrava Rigsby, com a diferença de que ela era mais perspicaz e irônica. Tenho saudade do jeito que ela me olhava quando queria alguma coisa, seus olhos brilhantes e, é claro, sua argumentação afiada. Era praticamente impossível dizer não à Michelle Vega. Muito antes de me dizer que via em mim bom senso, eu já tinha um instinto de ajudá-la, de protegê-la. Estávamos chegando ao ponto de confiarmos plenamente um no outro, de confiar minha vida à ela. E então, tudo aconteceu._  
_Sangue, muito sangue. Caída no chão, agonizando de dor. Seu olhar era puro desespero. E eu não podia fazer nada além de segurá-la e tentar impedi-la de desfalecer. Não adiantou. Michelle Vega praticamente morreu em meus braços. _  
_Sem dúvidas, a missão mais difícil nestes quinze anos de polícia foi dar a notícia de sua morte à tia dela. Tentei ser o mais forte o possível. Quando desliguei o telefone, me permiti chorar. Fitei novamente sua foto no monitor. Aqueles vermes pagariam caro por terem ceifado a vida dela. Horas mais tarde, senti a extrema vontade de quebrar a cara de Patrick Jane. Mas depois, entendi seu plano e mais uma vez, ele tinha razão. Ainda, ele me dera a oportunidade de cumprir meu desejo de justiça. Atirei sem pestanejar. Quando vi aquele desgraçado sangrando, sem vida, ao lado do irmão igualmente morto, senti o alívio que minha alma clamava naquele momento._  
_[...]_  
_No velório, não saí de perto da tia de Michelle nem por um instante. Era mais do que meu dever estar ali, amparando-a, mesmo sabendo que era impossível confortar a dor daquela mulher que perdera a sobrinha tão precocemente, enquanto eu tentava administrar meu próprio sofrimento. No dia seguinte, Dennis e eu carregamos o caixão até o cemitério para o funeral. Já estava acostumado a ver as homenagens da polícia nestas situações, mas aquele dia me marcou._  
_Enquanto ouvia as palavras do pastor, não tirei os olhos do belo banner de Vega e, ao mesmo tempo, do caixão coberto pela bandeira de nosso país. Não queria admitir, mas eu ainda estava em choque. Só me dei conta de que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes quando peguei a pá e joguei areia em cima do caixão. _  
_Após o enterro, pensei seriamente em deixar tudo. O cargo de chefia, a polícia. Recomeçar. Nunca mais queria ter que sequer pensar em passar por tudo isso. Mas então, lembrei dela e de nossa última conversa no carro. Lembro da alegria dela em comentar sobre minha promoção. Naquele momento, comprovei ainda mais os sonhos daquela jovem agente júnior. As vezes, o destino sabe como ser cruel._  
_Depois de três meses da morte de Vega, assumi definitivamente o posto de Abbott. Wylie bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu continuar em Austin e após ter meu apoio, pediu transferência para o escritório de Chicago. Jane e Lisbon haviam deixado o FBI um mês depois, casando-se em seguida em uma singela cerimônia, da qual tive a honra de ser padrinho, juntamente com Grace e Wayne. Com isso, novos agentes adentraram na equipe, todos experientes. Sem ela, senti ainda mais saudade de sua vivacidade no trabalho._  
_Hoje faz um ano de sua morte abrupta. E aqui estou em frente ao seu túmulo, pela primeira vez depois do funeral._  
_– Hey, Vega. _– Ele começou, sem jeito._– Me perdoe por não vir antes. A verdade é que... não tive coragem. Queria fingir que você tinha sido transferida e por isso, não nos vimos mais. _– Ele segurou as lágrimas._– Bem, como você sabe, eu sou o chefe agora. Jane e Lisbon se casaram e deixaram a equipe. Wylie se mudou para Chicago e por isso não esteve mais aqui. Não se preocupe com sua tia, ela... está contornando a situação. Sempre estarei perto dela de alguma forma Vega, eu prometo._  
O Homem de Gelo começa a chorar compulsivamente.  
_– Eu sei que isso é loucura, mas falando assim, tenho a sensação de que você pode me escutar. Sinto sua falta, Vega. Me perdoe por não ter protegido você. Me perdoe por ter sido tão rude. _  
_Ele deposita delicadamente algumas rosas sobre a lápide e se despede:_  
_– Que você tenha encontrado a paz e que, de alguma forma, você possa nos ajudar. De uma forma especial, sempre levarei você em meu coração. Adeus._


End file.
